A Nightmare In Arendelle
by SiRoLoL
Summary: Queen Elsa wakes up late in the night, because of a bad dream, where a strange man with a fedora cut her arm. Hoping that it was just a nightmare, she is happy that it's over. But when she looks at her arm, the scar makes her realize, it's not over yet. (Posibble FreddyxElsa, if I get insane. :P)


"What? Where am I?" queen Elsa asked, as she opened her eyes. She used her time, to take a look around, and realize, this place is similiar to her. It was a place, that changed her life from the base.

The cold winter could be seen everywhere around. Beautiful white snow, slowly falling down, on the floor, which now had a sapphire color. Frost was crawling down the icy walls, which were as blue, as the queen's eyes. The place wasn't cold for the queen. She never felt cold.

It wasn't looking any different. It was just as beautiful as before. A huge chandelier hung on the almost-transparent ceiling. Stairs were as slippy as before, and when the queen started to walk up them, she almost fell down.

Suddenly, Elsa heard something up there. It was the sound of walking. It creeped the queen out, and her frozen heart stopped beating for a while. Noone knew about this ice castle... just prince Hans, princess Anna, Kristoff Bjorgman, Olaf, some of the Arendelle's guards, and some Weselton's guards.

None of them could be there. It wasn't prince Hans... he was banished from Arendelle long time ago. Neither was princess Anna, or Kristoff Bjorgman... this week, it was their honeymoon. Yeah, they married several days ago. The only thing Elsa remembered, was that they were in Corona, which was pretty far. And the guards... they definitely weren't here.

For the first time in forever, Elsa started to shiver and feel goosebumps on her whole body. She turned right, just to see something carved into the thick ice. There were words 'Freddy's lair', which didn't remind the queen about noone, or nothing. Even when the footsteps could not be heard, she had a feeling, that she's not alone anymore.

After few minutes of waiting, she finally realized it's pointless. She slowly continued to walk up the stairs, and after each step, the fear grew inside of her. She blamed herself, for every move she made.

The longer she walked, the worse the castle looked. Walls turned to dark blue, ceiling wasn't transparent anymore and the floor was dark.

In front of the next room, the queen froze in place instantly. She saw a shadow in the dark, which made her heart stop beating. It was a man, with a weird fedora. His face and body were hidden in dark, and Elsa was quite happy she can't see them. Hoping he didn't see her, she slowly started to walk back.

"Leaving so soon?" the man asked, as a tear fell down Elsa's cheek.

"He saw me... he knows I'm here!" she thought to herself, before attempting to walk down the stairs again.

"If I were you, I wouldn't try it." The man with the fedora said, and now he looked at Elsa. She still coldn't see his face, though. Ignoring everything he said, Elsa started to flee. She ran down the stairs, as fast as she could. The thing that happened next, made her scream.

"I already warned you." The man said, and now he was standing right in front of the snow queen. He had a scarred body and face... and razor sharp claws on his fingers. As Elsa started to slowly walk back, he pointed at her heart, with one of his fingers.

"What do you want from me?" the queen finally responded, making the man laugh. His maniacal laughter, could be heard everywhere.

"Do you even know who am I?" he didn't stop laughing, frightening the queen even more. She shook her head, and she tried to hit the man with her ice magic.

"My name, dear queen, is Freddy Krueger. And this is my world! Your powers won't do anything to me." He laughed, dodging the ice. Queen Elsa didn't even try to run. It had no use. She just shivered, without moving. As Freddy came closer, she didn't even try to fall back.

"I want to play a game with you." he smiled, as he cut Elsa's arm. "Let's begin." were his last words, before the queen woke up.

She was in her bed, again. Nothing changed.

"My queen, are you alright? We heard you scream!" Kai entered the room, and the queen looked at him, her eyes full of fear.

"I'm alright... it was just a bad dream." Elsa smiled, before looking at her arm. It was bloody, and the scar that Freddy made could be seen.

"Or no..." she responded in fear, before refusing to sleep again this night.

* * *

Ok, hello guys!  
This is my new story, and it's one of the first Frozen and NOES crossovers!  
I actually had a dream about Freddy, then a dream about Elsa... and I somehow made up this story. :)  
Please review, fave or follow and let me know if you like it!  
I won't update this story very much, it's just another idea I had to write down, and updating 4 fics at once isn't easy :P  
I'll finish 'Links and connections' and 'The Frost King', before actually fully focusing on 'Do you want to save my sister?' and this! :)  
First, I had a Freddy x Elsa idea, but I quickly forgot about it. :P  
Okay, so thank you for reading!  
Have a nice day everyone!


End file.
